1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headware and in particular to peaks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Peaks are widely used by runners and others who exercise in the open to protect their eyes from direct sunlight. Peaks comprise a peak part terminating at pointed ends and a retaining band that is use passes around the back of the head of the user. The retaining band may be a simple elastic string or elastic strip secured at its ends to the peak. These elastic strings and strips have in use proved ineffective because either (a) they are uncomfortably tight or (b) they tend to stretch and within a short period of time are unable to hold the peak firmly in position. Fixed bands of relatively inelastic material have been used as retaining bands but these have the disadvantage that the circumference of runners heads tend to vary so that large numbers of size of peaks have to be provided.
A separate retaining band has been provided with press button parts with corresponding parts on the peak so that the length of the band can be adjusted as desired. This arrangement has proved to be successful. However each complete push button pair comprises four parts. They are costly and the mounting is labour intensive. Consequently the peak is relatively expensive.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a peak comprising a peak part having an opening at each end, a separate retaining band having a plurality of apertures at each end and separate connectors each passing through an opening and an aligned aperture to hold the retaining band to the peak. There may be two openings at each end of the peak.
The connectors may preferably each comprise a connector shank having enlarged end pieces extending transversely to the shank. These end pieces may be circular in plan. Alternatively they may be oval or any other convenient shape. The connectors are preferably soft plastics or rubber members.
The peak portion and the retaining band are preferably die cut from foam material.